


Once Afton A Time

by Anaresia_Lenalia



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alive Afton Children, Angry Nana, BAMF Crying Child, BAMF Elizabeth, BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Child Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Michael is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Original Estraneo Character, QAQ, Short One Shot, The crying child is Hibari's father, This is Bad, What Was I Thinking?, no beta we die like men, strong Nana, the afton family kids are not dead!, this is going to be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaresia_Lenalia/pseuds/Anaresia_Lenalia
Summary: Who exactly is Nana Sawada? We know that she is a housewife that is oblivious. She is also the mother of Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nana is a petite and thin woman, she has brown eyes and short brown hair in a bob style. But we don't know who she was before being a Sawada. What if she was..... Elizabeth Afton?
Kudos: 6





	Once Afton A Time

Sawada Nana was cooking when she heard some noises and crying coming from upstairs in her little Tsu-kun's room.  
She stopped what she was doing and quickly grabbed a knife and quietly rushed upstairs, she opened her son's door and saw a man trying to take her crying son away.  
Nana quickly tried to stab the man by the throat, the man saw her and tried to dodge but he was too late as Nana killed him.  
Nana quickly took her unhappy son and soothed him, the poor boy could barely breath as he was crying his eyes out. After Tsuna went back to sleep. It was heart wrenching hearing him cry  
If anyone was there, they could see that she was angry, Nana stayed in her son's room for about an hour, watching him.  
Then she went downstairs cleaning up the burned mess and continue cooking, lost in thoughts, then she called her **brothers**

_(Conversation)_

" Chris*.... I need help" Nana said  
" Ah Liz, What's wrong?"

" **Chris there are men that are out for my son because of my idiotic husband, can you somehow improve the security of Namimori?!** " Nana cried, trying not to lose her temper.  
"Lizzy, calm down I'm sorry I'm trying but it is hard to to get others suspicious of what is going on!" Chri- no Hibari Hironori said.  
"Liz, I know that you are worried about your son, as we are too and even if Hiro has authorities as  
the Chief of the Police, he also has things that he can't control!" said Mi- Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.  
"I know it just reminds me of what happened when we were... I don't want the same thing to happen to my son"  
"Lizzy, I will try my hardest to keep him safe, I won't let the same thing happen" Hironori promised.  
after they said their goodbyes Nana hanged up her phone.

Elizabeth Afton was a happy child with her parents William Afton and Clara Afton and her brothers, 'crybaby' Chris and 'bully' Michael. Her big brother loves to bully Chris with his 3 friends.  
Lizzy was a 4th grader and one day, when Lizzy was walking home from school and was going to the park but then she heard noises from an alley way.  
Lizzy being a curious little girl, looked, only to find blood, blood everywhere, on the walls and the floor. There was a black suited man and a dead body! The man had.... wait, is that fire?! That's fire on his hands, red fire.  
Lizzy almost screamed, ' _T-that man didn't see me, I-I... should I call the cops? N-no....'_ Lizzy hesitated and she was scared so instead, she ran, she ran as fast as she could back home.  
Her parents were first happy then surprise to see her back so fast because Lizzy will usually play out a bit before coming home, Lizzy looked terrified, sweaty and she was panting hard.  
Lizzy told them what had happen, but of course her parents didn't believe her thinking that she might be dreaming or hallucinating. Lizzy was frustrated about this and stormed into her room, soon, she fell to deep sleep because how stressed and terrified she was.  
What Elizabeth don't know is that someone had saw her and soon her family and her peaceful days are going to be over.

A few days after her witness, Her family was eating dinner, strangers barged in to her house, injured her mother, as her father, brothers, and herself tried to fight back. Soon they got captured the men took her father, her sibling and her. They were kidnapped to Italy, a Familia ( _whatever **that** is,_ Lizzy wondered) called 'Estraneo'.  
A man told her that she had saw what happen to the man in the alleyway and now she would have to stay here and if one of them tried to escape, they will kill her mother.  
The man, Alonzo Estraneo, was the boss of this 'Familia' he had told them that they could ask questions.  
The Aftons bombed the questions and it turns out that she bump into a MAFIA family, "how did I happen to be there?!" she thought  
The fire that Lizzy saw was called 'Dying Will Flames'. Her mother was fine though. They (as in Lizzy and her family) were experimented, Chris and Mike started to get closer than before.  
One day something terrible happened to her father.  
"D-daddy (f-father, p-papa)?" there lay William, all broken up, "D-daddy? I'll try to get us out I PROMISE! PLEASE! I'll fix you! I-I promise I'll... **put you back together**!" Lizzy sobbed  
"L-lizzy? c-calm d-down! Papa's just sleeping! R-right M-mikey?"

"I-I'm sorry Chris.... Dad's.... **dead** "

".........."

"Elizabeth, Micheal

_**"!We NEED to escape** _

**"**........"

" **Ok** " both replied.

* I don't know what Crying Child's name is so I'll go with the majority rule and name him Chris.

I got this idea from a song called [Lament](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zktrwiknq64)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a one shot story.  
> please don't go too hard on me it's my first story and I hope it wasn't too bad.  
> Anyone can continue this story but please tell me because I want to read the story.  
> I couldn't find much of FNAF and KHR crossover so....  
> This will not be continued sorry, It was an idea from a song and I don't know how to continue it...


End file.
